


Rumours

by thequibblah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Secret passages! The power of friendship!, Spying on your friends! Snooping around Hogwarts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequibblah/pseuds/thequibblah
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are cooperating with each other. In fact, the latest whispers around the Hogwarts rumour mill have nothing to do with them, together. But they are acting increasingly strange, though, and their friends are determined to get to the bottom of it. Surely nothing serious is afoot—but haven't you heard the rumours?





	1. October, 1977

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing, blah blah blah, lyrics belong to adele, harry potter belongs to jkr. 
> 
> shoutout to my beta reader from way back when, stef!

_"She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will."_

* * *

 

"Hey, Lily," Michael said, tapping the redhead's shoulder. "I'll walk you back." It wasn't a question, and her small frown told him that she knew, and didn't like it. He didn't say anything to placate her this time, though. He'd made up his mind.

"Yeah, coming." She waved at her friends, and walked back towards him. He could see Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon shooting him glares over her shoulder. He wasn't surprised; they'd never liked him. It made him rather uncomfortable. He was a charming, good-looking bloke, and he wasn't used to being disliked. He got the feeling that it was going to become a lot worse hereafter.

They walked out of the Great Hall in silence, the last few students stumbling up the stairs slowly. The back of her hand brushed his occasionally, but he didn't reach for it. He wondered idly what she thought of that. She wasn't stupid. He started up one of the staircases, and got to the sixth step before he realised she wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" he asked pointedly. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that look; it meant they'd be standing there arguing for no short period of time.

"Why are we going up this way?" she demanded. He'd chosen that staircase on purpose, because it led to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers. It wasn't the quickest way to drop Lily off, but it was the quickest escape route for him. So he was a coward. He'd never claimed to be otherwise.

Michael shrugged. "Why not?"

She opened her mouth and shut it again. "This isn't the shortcut."

"No, it isn't." He was beginning to get annoyed. "I just wanted to talk, all right?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "So talk."

He rolled his eyes; she narrowed hers. "Can't we go somewhere more private?"

"Whatever you want to say can be said here," she said stubbornly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I think it's time for us to take a break."

Her eyes widened. He realised that she really hadn't expected it. Had he been the only one to realise how strained their relationship had become? They fought more than they talked. She'd admitted that she preferred other guys' company to his—those damn Gryffindor blokes. And he'd been feeling... _something_  around Jenny Mulligan lately. Could she have really missed all that? She shook her head slowly. "As in...until the Christmas hols?" she asked. "Or a more permanent kind of break?"

He didn't hesitate before speaking. "The permanent kind."

 

* * *

 

"Where's Lily?" James Potter's voice cut through the seventh-years' loud chatter. The conversation faded, and everyone exchanged glances. Mary Macdonald looked at him curiously.

"Dunno, I saw her with Michael Gray before dinner." She saw his expression darken. "Why do you ask?" she said, though she knew full well why.

"No reason," he muttered, turning back to his Transfiguration homework.

Mary shrugged. "She'll be fine. They can handle Slytherins, or whatever other dark shadows lurk around Hogwarts."

"That isn't what I—never mind," he said quickly as the portrait swung open and Lily stepped into the Common Room. "Hey!" he called to her.

Mary turned to look at her friend, and she instantly got to her feet. The fact that Lily was shielding her face with her curtain of red hair was enough to ring alarm bells in her head. Lily's hands were curled into fists at her sides, and her arms were shaking.

"Is everything—" James began. Mary darted in front of Lily.

"Everything's fine," she chirped. She threw an SOS glance at Marlene, who gave her a discreet nod of acknowledgment. "See you later!"

"I thought you wanted help with Transfiguration," he said, his eyes still on Lily.

"I'll just ask Lily. Right, Lils?" Mary said.

"Yeah, I'll—I'm just gonna go lie down, okay?" Lily said, her voice strangled. Mary took her by the elbow, blocking her from James's view.

"That's a great idea!" she said loudly, covering Lily's shaky breaths. She threw a glance over her shoulder at the table as they climbed up the stairs. James still looked confused, raising his eyebrows at her. She just shook her head. She had a feeling this was going to be very, very bad.

The moment they entered the dorm—which was, luckily, empty—Mary charmed the door shut and sat Lily down on the nearest bed.

"You okay?" she said.

Lily looked down, and said, "No." Mary could hear the tears in her voice. Sitting down beside her, she tucked Lily's hair behind her ear, revealing her splotchy face. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks, and her lower lip trembled when she shook her head.

"What happened? Was it the Slytherins? I'll hex their—"

"It wasn't them," Lily interrupted.

Mary stopped talking, puzzled. "Then..."

"Michael—he broke up with me." The tears spilled from her eyes then, and Mary wrapped her arms around Lily.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Marlene woke up to the sound of yelling. She groaned and flopped onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. "For Merlin's sake—" she started to say, but then she realised two things. One, she was barely audible, and two, the voice was James Potter's. Instantly, she scrambled upright and poked her head past her scarlet hangings.

"What the devil's goin' on here?" she croaked.

James's shout of  _"I'LL HEX HIM TILL HE'S BALD!"_  drowned her out. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came back to Marlene. There had been much crying, on Lily's part, much insulting of The Git, on Mary's part, and many promises of revenge, from all three parties.

"Morning, Marlene," Mary said, sounding bemused.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, shouting to be heard over James's swearing.

Mary shrugged. "Apparently Sirius found out about The Git and Lily, and James just  _had_  to come check on her."

Marlene eyed the lanky, dark-haired Marauder. He was now pacing up and down their room, and did not seem to be doing much checking. He was muttering something about fluorescent pink. "So where's Lil?"

"In the shower. Don't worry, he's under  _Muffliato-_ "

" _Muffliato_?" said Lily's voice suddenly. She stepped out of the bathroom, curls of steam following her. Marlene smiled at her; except for her slightly red eyes, she looked as perfectly put together as usual. She was eyeing the three of them suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

"I was just—I was just going." Evidently the sight of Lily fresh from a bath, so early in the morning, was too much for James. He dashed out of the room, and Marlene heard the distinct sound of someone falling, followed by a string of curse words.

Lily turned to the two of them. "Why was James here?"

"He came to ask you something about patrols," Mary said easily.

"Oh. Why'd he leave, then?"

"Enough of Potter," Marlene said, getting out of bed. "You feeling better?"

"I'm not upset." Marlene exchanged a relieved glance with Mary, but her smile faded at Lily's next words. "I'm fucking  _furious_."

"Er, what?" Mary said.

"You heard me." Lily picked up her bag, tossing bits of parchment into it. "I was up early, and I went down to the Owlery. Guess who I ran into?"

"Who?" Marlene said. Lily's enraged tone was worrying.

"Michael fucking Gray and Jenny fucking Mulligan playing tonsil hockey." Lily paused in her packing to throw an empty bottle of ink across the room. It hit the wall alarmingly close to Marlene's head, but she was too stunned to care.

"You're joking," Mary said, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely not. Bloody git."

"Maybe we _should_ get James to hex him," mused Marlene. Lily froze at that.

"No," she said immediately. "No hexing of any sort."

"But Lil—" Marlene began pleadingly.

"I said no! I'm furious, so don't argue with me."

"Whatever you say," Mary said. "Shall we?"

Marlene followed them out of the dorm, and Lily slammed the door so hard that the wood cracked. "Ready as I'll ever be," she growled.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall—or rather, Lily stomped, and Marlene and Mary walked. Marlene was rather proud that her friend wasn't sobbing over The Git again. But Lily wasn't really the type to get overly emotional over shitty blokes. Satisfied that her friend didn't need too much concern, Marlene turned her attention to the gorgeous October morning visible through the windows. It was great weather for Quidditch. Hopefully if it kept up, they'd have a good game against Hufflepuff the following week...

Marlene's train of thought was abruptly derailed when she walked right into Lily's back. "What's wrong?" She peered over her friend's shoulder. It was quite impossible to miss the show at the Ravenclaw table. Marlene didn't know it was possible for two people to be so firmly entwined in each other. It would take great flexibility, she imagined.

"I can't go in there," Lily said.

"You have to," Mary said, "if you want to eat."

"You can get me food."

Marlene placed her hands on Lily's shoulders and pushed her forward. "Don't be silly. Come on, you were ready to hex him two minutes ago! You're Head Girl! A role model for eleven-year-old Hogwarts girls everywhere."

Lily squared her shoulders. "You're right. I'm stronger than that." It was rather hard to hear her over the happy couple's giggles, though. Marlene made a face.

"For the record, Lil, you never looked that disgusting when you and The Git were getting it on."

Mary shot her an annoyed glance. "Speak not of those unholy times."

"He dumped me for Jenny Mulligan," Lily said faintly.

"Eyes on the prize," Marlene said. "There are pancakes today!"

"I—"

"It's perfectly all right to be upset," Mary said, giving Marlene another look. "I'll bring your toast if you want—"

"But then he'll know that he's won!" Marlene interrupted.

"This isn't a game," Lily said wearily.

Marlene softened at her tone. "I know you don't want it to be, Lil, but he's playing it. Stay. Strong!"

"It's bloody unfair," she muttered, sitting down amongst the Gryffindor seventh years finally. "If I were to move on the very next day, I'd become a slag. But blokes can get away with murder for all the gossips care—"

"I actually agree," cut in Remus Lupin. Lily looked pleasantly surprised. "Society judges birds a lot more harshly than blokes."

"And there you have it," said Lily triumphantly. "In my opinion, he's an absolute manwhore."

Suddenly, Sirius started guffawing. He laughed so hard, he nearly fell out of his seat. Peter's laughter joined his, and Remus tried and failed to hide a smile.

"What?" Lily swivelled around in her seat. The moment Marlene saw what they were looking at, she began to laugh too. Michael Gray had words scrawled in bright pink letters all over him - Marlene recognised 'slut', 'whore' and 'slag.' Across his forehead was the loud proclamation: I AM A MANWHORE. BEWARE.

"That's—I'm sorry, Lily, but that's hilarious," Mary giggled. Lily just stared, her mouth open in a perfectly round O. Marlene immediately stopped laughing.

"She said no hexing," she explained to the Marauders, who tried to assume serious expressions. Lily got to her feet and walked to the Ravenclaw table, almost as if she were in a dream. Mary made as if to follow her, but Marlene held her back.

"Wait for a moment."

They all watched as Lily pulled out her wand, and traced pink letters onto his back. P.S: I AM A TOTAL WANKER.

And then she walked out of the Great Hall to uproarious applause.

"Let's see what the rumour mill makes of that," said Marlene proudly.

 

* * *

_"Sure, she's got it all_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?"_


	2. Still October, 1977

_"Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you, and boy, she's bringing you down."_

 

* * *

 

Lily laughed at Mary's joke and the sound seemed horribly fake to her own ears. Miraculously, her friends didn't seem to notice it. For all they knew, she too found the hag, the healer, and the  _mimbulus mimbletonia_  infinitely amusing. Her thoughts were far from it.

_Why did he break up with me?_

He wasn't her crutch. She didn't 'need' him all the time. They weren't joined at the hip—no. They weren't even completely alike. But they had been close. They'd dated for more than a year. She'd thought they had something, a special spark. Had she been wasting her time? She didn't want to believe it, but she imagined it was true.

Lily got to her feet, stuffed her things in her bag, and took a deep breath. The Common Room was suddenly too cramped, too noisy—and she could feel eyes watching her. "I'll be studying in the library if you need me," she said lightly.

Marlene groaned. "Studying? At a time like this? C'mon, Lils, how about a game of wizard chess instead?"

Lily chuckled at that. "I'll beat you anyway, Marlene. I'll see you later!" Marlene just shook her head, muttering something about 'that bloody library.' Grabbing her bag, she slipped out of the portrait hole, heading down the familiar path to the library. It wasn't the way most people usually went but Lily had found that the corridors were less crowded and easier to manoeuvre through.  _I have a_ shortcut _to the library_ , she realised, bemused at the thought. She caught sight of dark hair—was that Michael? She paused before continuing again, shaking her head furiously. No, the boy had been wearing glasses. Michael didn't wear glasses. She was being stupid. She was being paranoid. She straightened her hair anxiously, picking up her pace at the sight of the library. Sanctuary, she thought. And she hated herself for needing to hide.

"Oh, you're  _so_  funny!" a loud voice cooed, making Lily stop short again. She followed the voice and found it was Jenny Mulligan's, her arm linked with Michael's. They matched, Lily realised. Brown hair, lithe figures, warm eyes. They looked like they belonged on a postcard together, and it made Lily feel sick.

"You go on without me," Michael was saying to Jenny _._   _Is he looking at me?_  Lily quickened her pace. This was exactly what she didn't need. Digging her fingernails into her palms, she hurried into the library, her heart pounding in time with the footsteps following her.

 

* * *

 

Sirius paced the corridor outside the library, wrinkling his nose at the entrance every now and then. After a particularly ingenious prank a few weeks before, he had been—most unjustly—banned from entering it by a furious Madam Pince. She just didn't know how to appreciate good planning.

He had been waiting there for the past fifteen minutes, bored to death because he'd finished everything there was to do—homework didn't count; that was strictly optional—and was looking for entertainment. He stopped his pacing and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps approaching, and turned his gaze towards the library, relieved.

"Oi, Prongs, where've you—" His sentence trailed off at the girl standing before him. "Oh. You're not Prongs."

Lily snorted. "A most astute observation."

Dumbfounded, Sirius just stared at her. Her red hair was loose over her shoulders, the colour in her cheeks clashing with it. Her shirt was untucked, and buttoned wrong, he realised. Something was terribly wrong. "Who are you, and what have you done with Evans?" he asked, horrified.

"Sorry?" Lily frowned. It occurred to Sirius that she had no idea what she looked like, and he grinned at the thought.

"Yeah, the Lily Evans I know would be sure to clean up after a shag in the library—"

She turned a fantastic shade of red, too mortified to respond for a moment. Finding her voice, she said, "I didn't—I wasn't—that's disgusting! People study in there! You know I'd never—ugh!"

"Your appearance would suggest otherwise," he shrugged, gesturing at her general state of disarray. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened.

"Fuck," she said loudly.

"Watch your tongue, Head Girl," Sirius chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I just did you a favour!" he protested.

"Yeah, and thanks for that," she replied. "Now, I have to go fix this—myself—oh, Merlin—"

Laughing to himself, Sirius leaned back against the wall again. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Evans, d'you know where Prongs is?" he called after her, but she'd already turned the corner. He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling again. When footsteps approached this time, he just cast the newcomer a swift glance.

Then he did a double take.

He recognised that Gray bloke, the Ravenclaw; mostly because of that marvellous prank at breakfast a few days before, and partly because James used to curse under his breath whenever they passed each other in the corridors. But Sirius wasn't staring because Michael Gray was covered in pink graffiti. It was because he looked like he'd rolled out of bed and dressed in the dark, slightly dazed and rumpled. Just like Lily had.

"Oh, Merlin," he said slowly. And then he turned on his heel and ran for Gryffindor Tower.

 

* * *

 

"So you're telling me," Remus said thoughtfully, "that Lily is  _carrying on_  with Michael Gray? Behind Jenny Mulligan's back?"

"In the library?" Peter added, shaking his head. "Why the library, though?"

"Excellent question, Wormtail," Sirius said. "But I don't have an answer to that as of now. Yes, Moony, it's like a proper affair."

Remus frowned at his enthusiasm. "Have you been reading gothic romance again?"

Sirius returned the frown. "No."

"He has," Peter said. "You have, Padfoot, I saw you with _Wuthering Heights_ -"

Sirius threw a pillow at him. "So much for loyalty, Peter!"

Peter shrugged. "I told you there would be terrible consequences if you ate my Cauldron Cakes."

Remus stifled his laughter. "He  _did_  warn you."

"All right, all right. Can we focus on the subject at hand? Lily is—"

"Lily is  _what_ , Black?" Remus, Peter, and Sirius looked up to see Marlene McKinnon's furious face.

Sirius sighed sadly. "How should I break it to you? Your friend, Lily, dear to us all, is an—" he shuddered "—an adulteress."

"Excuse me?" Marlene said, and Sirius was promptly dangling in midair. "Say that again, wanker!"

"Oi, listen to the entire story!" Sirius bellowed, flailing wildly. Remus and Peter watched him revolve slowly by his ankle, both of them laughing uncontrollably. "I have evidence!"

"And I have you hanging by your ankle!" Marlene said, sending the other two boys into fits again.

"There's too much blood flowing into my head, put me down!"

"Maybe it'll help you think," snapped Marlene. But she let him down, and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"All right," he muttered. "Gather round, folks. Before I tell you anything more, none of what I say goes out of this circle. Understood? Our secret."

"What secret?" Mary called loudly from across the room. Sirius groaned, and Remus cringed. They glanced at Marlene, who shrugged.

"Best she hears it straight from the lion's mouth."

Looking extremely pleased at the comparison, Sirius waved for Mary to come over. She sat down between Marlene and Remus, frowning. "What's going on here?"

"Sirius was just explaining himself," Marlene growled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, McKinnon," said Sirius sagely. "Terms and conditions first." Remus snorted loudly. Sirius ignored it. "Nothing we say goes out of this circle. For our ears only, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Rule two, Prongs and Evans definitely never catch a whiff of this."

Mary frowned. "So, basically the first rule over again."

"Except stricter," explained Peter. "A harsher punishment. See, the first one might be going starkers into the lake at midnight, while the second might be loss of limbs. One if you reveal it to either of the aforementioned, two or more if you reveal it to both."

Marlene snorted. "Loss of limbs. Of course."

"Rule three," continued Sirius, "follow all of the above rules religiously."

Mary opened her mouth to object, but seeing another argument in the making, Remus cut in. "Ahem, Padfoot, the actual story?"

"Right. I was waiting for Prongs, all right, because last I saw, he was following Evans somewhere or the other—yes, he does that from time to time, you should know that by now," he added, seeing Mary's expression. "I heard her say she was going to be in the library—she did say that, right?"

"Yes," Marlene said slowly.

"Anyway, I lost track of Prongs somewhere or the other, but I hung around the library anyway, since I thought he'd be there. There I was, waiting, when all of a sudden Evans walks out, and you should've _seen_ her. Hair all over the place, uniform completely messy—the works." Sirius was getting more animated as he spoke. "And when I joked about shagging in the library, she turned the same colour as a bloody beetroot! So she went to tidy up, or whatever, but I still waited—and would you believe it?"

"Get to the point!" Marlene said. "You sound like an old man telling his grandchildren a story."

Sirius glared at her. "My storytelling skills—"

"Are fantastic," said Remus with impatience. "After that?"

"After that, guess who comes out? Michael Gray, that's who. And he's just as messed up as she is. What d'you make of that?" Satisfied, Sirius sat back.

"That doesn't mean anything, though," Mary said thoughtfully. "He could've been there with Jenny."

"I didn't see Jenny, though," Sirius frowned.

"You didn't  _not_  see Jenny. Innocent until proven guilty," Peter said, raising a finger.

"I'm telling you, that's what it looked like!" Sirius protested. "And besides, even if he was there with Jenny, why did Evans look like that?"

Remus hummed in consideration. "Well, you have a point..."

"But she would never do that," Marlene said. "That's—no, she'd never do that!"

"What if Gray told her he was done with Jenny, and it was all a mistake? And he'd ask her to keep it secret, so Jenny wouldn't know. Then he could have both birds, oh, Merlin—" Sirius looked as if he'd won the lottery. "That's actually pretty damn clever."

Mary promptly hit him. "That's horrible! If he's using her, we need to stop it as soon as we can!"

"I agree with Mary," Remus said. "That's the right thing to do."

"I think we should confirm things before we decide to confront anyone about it, though," cut in Marlene. "If we're proven wrong, good for us. If not, Mary and I will talk to her. Sound all right?"

"Fine by us," Remus replied.

"Does this mean we run espionage?" said Peter.

"I like that thought," Sirius said gleefully.

" _No_ ," Remus said. "Remember, the goal here is to—"

"Set the rumours free!" Sirius crowed. Remus glared at him.

"To make sure Lily isn't hurt," he corrected.

Mary sighed in relief. "Thank goodness one of you has sense."

"I try, Mary."

"I'll keep an eye on Gray, then," Mary said.

"I'll come with you. The three of you—watch Lily," Remus said.

"Fine," Marlene said, giving Sirius a look. "Let me say right now that if anyone gets hurt on these outings, it's not my fault because you put me with the stupid ones—"

"Hey!" Peter protested. Sirius simply shrugged.

"—and all casualties are unintentional," Marlene continued, ignoring him. "Peter, if anything happens to me, you have the job of breaking Sirius's nose on my behalf."

"So, it's settled, then?" Remus said.

"What's settled?" asked a new voice, making them all jump. James stood at the edge of their little group, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"A bet on the next Quidditch match," Sirius said easily. "The girls put a lot of faith in your team."

James looked immensely pleased at that. "That's because we're obviously the best."

Everyone relaxed as James prattled on about Quidditch and odds, and only Remus noticed Lily slipping upstairs, a wide, silly smile on her face.

 

* * *

_"Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_."


	3. November, 1977

  _"Like when we creep out, she ain't around"_

 

* * *

 

"This is a lot less fun than I thought it'd be," said Sirius, breaking the silence. Marlene rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry this isn't a picnic, Black."

"You could make it up to me, Hogsmeade, this weekend." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Marlene gazed heavenward, wishing Peter hadn't had too much homework to do.

"Just a little tip here. You aren't James from back in fifth year, and trying to me pick me up—or anyone else, for that matter—like that idiot would've is a waste of time."

He pondered that in silence for a moment. "I see your point," he said finally. "So, if I were to try to pick you up in true Sirius fashion, would that mean seducing you in that broom cupboard over there?"

She snorted. "Well, at least it's expected."

"Expected? I am full of surprises."

"Of course. Now, walk faster so we can get back to the Common Room and get this over with. Where did you say Lily was?"

"I don't know for sure—Prongs has the Map on him all the bloody time these days," Sirius muttered.

Marlene stared at him. "The what?"

"Nothing. Shh, d'you hear that?" He suddenly flattened himself against the wall, peering around the corner they had come to. "The target is in sight."

"How old are you, three?" Marlene tried to see past him, but all she got was an eyeful of his dark hair. She scowled, racking her brain for a way to push him aside without revealing their position.

"Just because I can connect with my inner child doesn't mean you have to get all snappy, McKinnon."

"You  _are_  your inner child, Black," she retorted. "Now, shut up, so I can focus on Lily."

The target was indeed in sight. Lily was practically skipping down the corridor—right towards them. "She's coming this way!" Marlene hissed.

"Quick, to the broom cupboard!" Sirius whispered back.

"Not on your life!"

"Do you want to get caught like this?"

Marlene considered this for a moment. If anyone found out that she and Sirius had been roaming around secluded corridors—the rumours would fly like bloody broomsticks. Trust her luck to get her in a position like this with a guy like him. "Say we were looking for her!"

"Together? How likely is that?" Sirius shook his head. "We've got no choice!"

"I am  _not_  getting into a broom cupboard with you!"

"How much of a prude are you? It's not like anything's going to happen! I'm not even interested in you like that."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Hogsmeade. This weekend."

"I'm afraid I must decline, McKinnon—"

"Shut up!"

And then they heard a short scream. Marlene and Sirius stuck their heads around the corner just in time to see Lily being pulled into an empty classroom and hear her say, "Don't you dare scare me again!" And she laughed, the sound mingling with someone else's voice.

Marlene started towards the classroom door, but she stopped in front of it first, considering. "Are you sure we should—"

"I thought you wanted to get this over with! Open the door and finish it once and for all. I'll close my eyes," Sirius replied.

"Believe me, I have no intention of seeing anyone in compromising positions—ugh, why did you make me think of that?!"

Sirius chuckled at her disgust. "So? What's your move, McKinnon?"

She took a deep breath. She couldn't hear anything- no giggles, no murmurs, no footsteps. Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her wand. " _Alohomora_!" she shouted, half-praying she was loud enough to scare Lily off. The door burst open, and Marlene stared into the classroom, her jaw hanging wide open.

"What is it? Can I look yet?" said Sirius, who had his hands pressed over his eyes.

"There's—there's no one here," Marlene said, finding her voice. She wasn't sure if it made her relieved or more worried.

"What? Move aside," he said, pushing past her and lighting his wand. "Are you sure you saw her come in here?" It was a rhetorical question, though. They both knew what they'd seen.

"They couldn't have disappeared," said Marlene.

"No," agreed Sirius. "But they could have—" he walked to a corner of the room, pulling a tapestry aside "—used this secret passage! HA!"

Marlene hurried over to him, studying the tapestry. It was old and worn, but not nearly as dusty as everything else in the room. "This is it," she said. "C'mon."

"Blimey, I didn't know anyone else even knew about this one," Sirius said, gesturing for her to go first. Holding her wand aloft, Marlene carefully crept down a flight of stairs. She had no intention of falling and breaking something with only Sirius Black to help.

"Could you walk a bit faster?" his voice said from the darkness behind her.

"No," she snapped. "I'd rather not die, thanks."

"Merlin, you won't die from falling down this staircase. Birds are so melodramatic."

"Why don't we throw you down and see, then?" Marlene said acerbically.

"Who sat on your Pumpkin Pasties?" he muttered.

"That's a stupid saying. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean."

"What did I ever do to you, eh, McKinnon?"

She didn't answer, but as she moved down, she thought about it. It wasn't really anything personal, but she had seen a few too many crying girls he'd left behind to really get along with him. "Nothing you'd remember," she said, thinking of the time Meghan Smith, their fourth dormmate, had come into the room sobbing and red-faced, refusing to speak to anyone. Meghan had been one of Sirius's 'girls' for a short two weeks. She had been a quiet, shy girl, and after him, she'd become even quieter. There was a difference, Marlene thought, between carelessness and cruelty.

"Oh," he said by way of reply, and neither of them spoke again until they came to level ground.

"Which way do we go now?" Marlene asked, looking to her left and right. The staircase had led them to a T-junction, cluttered with old furniture and piles of papers.

"I'd suggest we split up, but I'm not completely sure how we can get back." Sirius sighed, turning his gaze to the furniture. "Is this some kind of rubbish dump?"

"Seems like it—they're in pretty good condition, though," said Marlene, peering at a desk that sat in front of a tall wardrobe.

"Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore if I can buy them off him," Sirius said thoughtfully. "You know, furnishings for whatever I move into after school."

Marlene nodded. "He might actually agree, you know."

"Yeah. Brilliant, but barmy. I say we give this up for today. Coming?" He pointed to the staircase.

"Yeah," she said, following him up it again.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, laughter drifted out from the tall, wooden wardrobe.

 

* * *

 

_"_ _Haven't you heard the rumours?"_


	4. December, 1977

_"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me, and boy, you're bringing me down."_

 

* * *

 

"Prongs? Prongs! PRONGS!"

"Huh—what?" James started, glancing around. Sirius was glaring at him from the opposite end of the room.

"I said, got any plans for Hogsmeade?"

"Oh—no."

"No dates in mind?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," James said blandly. They both knew _that_  was a lie. "What about you?"

"Got nothing," Sirius said.

"That's new," James chuckled.

"So's the idea of you sneaking out without telling any of us."

Sirius punctuated this with a raised eyebrow. James searched for an excuse—he thought he'd remembered to take the Map with him all the time... "Er," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well? What were you doing that was so secret?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," shrugged James. "Just wandering about."

"You're not out being a masked superhero, right?"

"A masked—what?"

"Muggle thing. Well, if it's really nothing..." Trailing off, Sirius strolled to their dorm door. "Oh, Lily's looking for you."

"Is she?" James asked.

"Yeah. You're on patrol with her now, I think."

"I'll go find out," he said, walking out calmly and mentally congratulating himself on his own nonchalance. Waltzing down the stairs to the Common Room, he took a seat next to Remus, where the other seventh years were finishing their homework.

"Anyone seen Lily?" he said. Mary exchanged a look with Remus, one that James did not miss. "Mary?"

"Ask Sirius," she said.

"Why would he know?" James asked, taken aback.

"Because he was talking to her earlier," replied Mary, turning back to her essay.

"Oh. Right. I don't think he knows."

"Then ask Marlene," said Mary.

"Where's Marlene?"

"I think she...went with Lily somewhere," Remus said slowly.

"Ouch!" Mary said suddenly, making James jump.

"You all right?" he said, frowning.

"Fine. Just stubbed my toe on the chair."

"You stubbed your toe on the chair you're sitting on?" said James slowly.

"Yeah," Mary nodded. "Bit slow on the uptake today, are we?"

"Just clarifying. Are you certain you don't know where Lily is?" He addressed Remus this time. "You don't know where I could...find something that could help me find her?"

Remus shook his head, widening his eyes and gesturing at Mary, who was bent over her parchment. She didn't seem to notice anything unusual about their conversation. "Sorry, I have no idea. Reckon you should ask Sirius about that too."

"Right," James said in defeat. "I'll just wait here till—"

"James!" Lily was waving at him from the portrait-hole, a sulky-looking Marlene beside her. "It's getting late!"

"I'm coming," he called, jumping from his seat.

"See you in a bit, Marlene," Lily said, which made Marlene frown even more.

"What's the plan for today?" James said, stretching as they stepped out of the portrait.

"You didn't listen during the last Prefect meeting?" she asked incredulously.

He laughed. "Only joking. Sixth floor, right?"

She gave him a look. "Fifth."

"Oh. That's what I meant."

She rolled her eyes, smiling nevertheless. "Of course. Did you bring your Transfiguration essay?"

James raised an eyebrow. "I was supposed to bring my essay?"

"I thought you said you'd help me out."

"Hark! The great Lily Evans, asking the humble James Potter for help!"

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, elbowing him. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning. She looked away, hurrying ahead of him. "Let's not waste any time, all right?"

"No distractions. Of course," he said absentmindedly. He couldn't quite see past her curtain of red hair, her swinging hips, her long legs—he turned his gaze to the ceiling. Who was he kidding?

 

* * *

 

"She gave me the slip!" Marlene growled, almost knocking Peter's homework off the table. "Oh, sorry, Peter."

"No problem," he said, rescuing the book before it toppled to the floor.

"In what sense?" asked Mary, finally looking up from her work. "She's with James."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, Marlene, I think we can safely assume she won't have anything going on when he's around."

"Unless he's in on it," reflected Peter, making everyone stare at him.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all year," Mary said calmly.

Peter shrugged. "Only a theory."

"It's an impossible theory, though," Remus said. "It's fairly obvious that James still fancies Lily. Would he really help her, you know, carry on with someone else?"

"Yeah, James can't possibly be involved, assuming there's something for him to be involved in," Mary said, her expression pensive. Peter, Marlene, and Remus stared at her expectantly. "No," she said finally. "I think we've got a night off."

"Good, because I need a game of Exploding Snap," Remus said, stretching.

Peter nodded and pushed his Charms book away. "I'll go find the pack, then." He hurried up the stairs, barging into the dorm room.

Sirius looked up at him and said, "Mischief managed. What's up, Wormtail?"

"Moony wants a game of Exploding Snap, so I thought I'd get the cards. Coming?"

Sirius glanced back at the map in his hands. "In a minute."

"What were you looking at?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

 

* * *

 

Jenny thought she'd looked around at least half of the castle—and that was saying something—yet she hadn't found him anywhere. The Ravenclaws had thrown a party the previous day, one she had missed, and it seemed she had missed quite a bit. She'd heard all sorts of things about it, and as much as she wanted them to be untrue, she had to admit there was some truth in it if everyone claimed the same thing. Shaking her head, she leaned against a stone wall, watching chattering students pass by. A familiar figure strolled past, and Jenny reached out to grab her elbow.

"Valerie!" she smiled.

Valerie Turpin returned her smile. "Jenny! How lovely to bump into you."

"I was looking for you, actually," said Jenny. She didn't really like Valerie, but if she wanted any information, she knew she'd have to be sugary-sweet. Looking the brunette in the eye, she asked, "You were at the party yesterday, yeah?"

Valerie gave a tinkling laugh, as if she didn't already know why Jenny had come to her. "Oh, don't ask. What a fiasco." She rolled her eyes.

"Walk with me?" Jenny linked her arm into Valerie's, gesturing for her to continue. Valerie snorted. "Drunk people everywhere, you know."

"So I've heard," Jenny said.

"Mmm, you're lucky you weren't in the middle of it."

"Yes, quite a lot happened that might not have, had I been there."

Valerie looked at her curiously. "I suppose one could say that."

"Like things involving my boyfriend, Michael," Jenny continued.

"Ah," Valerie nodded. "He did say some things—but he was completely drunk, Jenny—"

"Just tell me, Valerie," Jenny said with a smile. "I can't find him, or I'd ask him myself. I won't mention you at all when I talk to him."

"Oh—well, he was talking about, ah, Lily Evans," Valerie said softly.

"What did he say?" Jenny had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shaking Valerie into spitting it out.

"He said some things... He said they've been meeting, when you're at Charms Club—"

Jenny hissed sharply, making Valerie jump. Regaining her composure, she said, "Well, thanks ever so much, Val. I'd better go find Michael, yeah?" Breaking away from the astonished girl, Jenny plunged into the crowd, marching up the stairs, paying no attention to what floor she was on. Her mind was a whirlwind—it couldn't be true, he'd been drunk, he had no idea what he was saying. But then why  _had_  he said it? Was that what he wanted, clandestine meetings with his ex-girlfriend? Jenny glared at the suits of armour lining the walls.

"He told me they were drifting apart," she said accusingly. "And then he goes and tells people—rot like that?" For a Ravenclaw, she thought, he was rather stupid. She stared at the ground as she walked—straight into something solid.

"I'm so sorry—oh, it's you." She glared up at the familiar face of her boyfriend. It was a good-natured, handsome face, a charming one. But if any of what she'd heard was true, she swore she'd punch it.

"Jen," Michael said, smiling in that wonderful way of his, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Were you going to tell me?" she asked bluntly.

He frowned. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about the startling events of last night's party." To his credit, he did not pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

Casting his gaze downwards, he said regretfully, "Well, I was drunk."

"Yeah, I know. Which is where my questions begin—you're never drunk, Michael."

"It was one time, Jenny—"

"And I suppose it was also the first time you went around telling everyone about your shenanigans with Lily Evans? Or is there anything else I should know?" She didn't care if he thought she sounded whiny, or needy, or clingy. She was usually a forgiving person, but she absolutely hated disloyalty.

He shook his head, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Jen, I swear—"

Jenny caught sight of a pair of students at the end of the corridor. "Never mind," she said lightly. "There she is right now. Why don't I ask her?"

Michael flinched. "No, don't. This is between you and me, Jenny—"

"No, Michael, you made it about the three of us," Jenny said icily. "Why would you say something like that if it wasn't true?"

"Everything all right here?"

Jenny and Michael both looked around. Jenny realised that the boy with Lily was James Potter—as if this could get any worse, she thought derisively. "Actually, I have something to say to Lily."

"Jenny, come on, just forget it. We'll talk about it—" Michael said desperately. Jenny ignored him, looking instead at Lily.

The Head Girl was more than a head taller than her, but Jenny was not easily daunted. She squared her shoulders, meeting the older girl's cool stare. "Go on, then," Lily said.

"You're not with Michael anymore," Jenny began.

James tensed; Lily bristled. "I know—"

"You're not with Michael anymore," she said again, "and I think you should keep that in mind whenever you're going to do something...controversial."

To her surprise, Lily smiled. It was a smile of sugar-coated acid, the smile of a girl in control. Jenny's chest tightened; it was the smile of a girl who had the bloke. "I'll be sure to remember that, thanks." Then, glancing at James, she said, "Well, James and I have patrols to do, so we'll catch up with you later. I'm so glad I could talk to you." Lily literally glided away. Jenny stared after her, shocked. It occurred to her that she might just have underestimated Lily Evans.

"Jenny," Michael began, "let me explain—"

"There's no need to," Jenny replied. "Who'd believe rumours anyway?"

A look of immense relief crossed his face, and Jenny plastered on a smile, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Now, I think that's enough talking for the day."

 

* * *

_"You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leavin' her for."_


	5. January, 1978

  _"All of these words, whispered in my ear…"_

 

* * *

 

Meghan Smith walked into her dorm—and five alarmed faces looked back at her. She blinked, certain she was imagining things.

"Er, have I interrupted something?" she asked, looking from Mary and Marlene to Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. She quickly looked away from him.

"Not at all," Remus said, breaking the silence. He gave her a warm smile. "It's your dorm, after all."

"Right," Meghan said with a hesitant laugh. Their stares seemed to burn her skin. "I'll just get my things and go then." She walked to her bed, rummaging for her homework in the stack of parchments littering her bedside table. The silence felt like cement walls pressing in on her. Worse still, Sirius was leaning against Mary's bed, so he was uncomfortably close. "So, have you heard about the Ravenclaws' mad party?" she said, because she couldn't think of anything else to say. Her words had a surprising effect on the five Gryffindors sitting on the floor. She frowned slightly as they exchanged cryptic glances. Had she said something wrong?

Finally, Mary spoke up. "No," she said. "What about it?"

"Oh, I heard it was crazy—everyone was drunk an hour in, and apparently, they all spilled their secrets," Meghan said, finally pulling out what she'd been looking for from the pile.

"What sort of secrets?" asked Marlene.

"Oh," Meghan said again, fully remembering what she'd heard. She flushed, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "Er—Michael Gray—"

"What about The Git?" Mary said.

"It's none of my business," she said hurriedly, "but he said some things about him and Lily—but they're obviously not true." She laughed softly at the ridiculousness of the idea. "I mean, as if she'd be seeing him when he's got a girlfriend, yeah?" Suddenly, she realised what she was saying. As if he'd two-time her. She turned back to her bedside table, pretending she was still looking for something. She didn't want to face him as her words sunk in. Just the thought made her furious. It was _his_ fault and yet she was the one cowering.

Sirius laughed loudly; the harsh, bark-like sound made Meghan wince. "What an amusing idea. Evans and the cheater?"

She half-smiled, relieved that they weren't angry, at least. "Yeah, especially after they broke up, and Jenny Mulligan, and everything. I think she'd never want to see him again." She wondered if he understood. She wondered if he cared.

"Believe me, she doesn't," said Mary sunnily. "You've seen her, she's perfectly happy without that idiot."

Meghan nodded. It was true, Lily had been absolutely ecstatic the past few weeks—for the past two months, really. She thought it was great that Lily wasn't moping about a bloke who definitely wasn't worth the time. Meghan thought should have done the same. "Yeah, she is. She's completely moved on. Took her almost no time at all!" She saw Marlene's expression darken, and hastily added, "I mean, it just goes to show how horrid he must've been to her."

"I never liked him," Mary proclaimed.

"Me neither," Peter chimed in. The others murmured their assent.

Meghan smiled again, stepping into the corridor. "Nice talking to you lot," she said over her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief at her escape. She tried not to let herself get caught in tense situations involving him. Not because she still fancied him. It stung her how she was always on edge around him, and he never cared. He was his own man. And his friends'. She wished she'd thought of that before. She headed for the stairs, peering over the banister into the Common Room, pushing away her thoughts of Sirius and thinking idly about her work when something slammed into her. "Merlin!" she cried, as the offender grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

"Not Merlin, just me," laughed James Potter. "Sorry for that."

Meghan shook her head, smiling. She wasn't quite sure if he was apologising for bumping into her, or for not being Merlin. "You seem to be in a hurry," she observed.

"Yeah, I am, actually. Listen, have you seen Lily anywhere?"

She frowned, racking her brain. "No, not since Charms. Why?"

"Oh, some Prefect business," he said.

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"No problem. I'll just ask Mary or Marlene—"

Meghan watched him run down the corridor, wondering if she should stop him, remembering the covert glances and hushed whispers the group in the dorm had exchanged. Shrugging after a moment, she continued down the stairs, ready for a study session and hopefully a nice dinner afterwards.

 

* * *

 

"Who's on next watch?" Sirius asked, leaning against Mary's bed and examining a piece of parchment. She frowned at him; he'd refused to show it to her, or offer any explanation as to why he was staring at it so often.

"Remus and I," she said. "So, can we take your magical parchment?"

Sirius looked up at her, a smirk on his lips. "No, you can't."

"Then can you tell me why not?" she challenged.

After a moment's consideration, he said, "No, I can't."

Sighing, she slumped against a bedpost. "That's my bed you're leaning on," she grumbled.

"And so?"

"Nothing. I dunno." She stared at the fading crimson rug she was sitting on, picking at a loose thread.

"You're getting as bad as Marlene," Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene demanded.

He shrugged. "You take any excuse to have a go at me."

"That's not true!"

"It is. And now Mary's started too."

"Stop bickering," Remus said wearily.

"I'm frustrated, is all," Mary muttered. "I can't believe Lily would do anything like that— _if_  she's doing it."

But she knew as well as the rest of them that all the evidence pointed to only one conclusion.

"And I'd ask her to her face, if she were anyone else—but she's Lily. If we're wrong, and I asked her...I'd sound like I have no faith in her."

"Hey, Marlene—" James practically flew in through the open door, nearly tripping over Peter. "Agh— _Peter_!" Regaining his balance, James frowned at all of them. "What's going on here?"

They exchanged panicked glances.

"Well," Sirius began, "you see—"

"The boys were just looking for you, and they thought you had patrol, so they came up to ask where Lily was," Mary said calmly.

"And then we got too comfortable to move," Sirius finished, grinning. James rolled his eyes, sitting down between Marlene and Remus.

"Haven't seen you around too often," Remus said casually.

James shrugged. "Lots of Head Boy things to do."

Marlene snorted. "That's your excuse? Who are you, and what have you done to James Potter?"

"Very funny, Marlene. It _is_ a lot of work, you know." He turned to Mary. "You said you knew where Lily was?"

She shook her head. "No idea."

"Missed me?" Lily skipped—Mary had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating—into the room, tossing her bag to the far end where her bed was. The bag nearly soared out of the window, but Lily managed to freeze it with a hasty spell. It had opened mid-flight, spilling its contents all over Marlene's bed.

"Damn, sorry. I'll clean it up," Lily said, waving her wand to clear the mess.

James laughed. "You missed your bed by a mile. How bad is your aim, Lily?"

"My aim is fantastic. Try me on sunny days," she retorted.

Their banter continued, the others watching the exchange like it was a tennis match. Mary picked at the loose thread again, frowning. There was a nagging thought at the back of her head, something she should've noticed...

"Well, I've got tons of homework to do," Remus interrupted.

"I'm coming too," said Peter. They stood up together, knocking over a pile of textbooks in their haste before slinking out of the room.

Sirius stayed where he was, glancing from Lily to James. "You know," he said, fixing his gaze on Lily, "somehow, everyone's always looking for you."

Mary tensed, waiting for her friend's answer. Colour had risen to Lily's cheeks. "In demand, am I?"

"In great demand," Sirius said, nodding. "No one ever knows where you are."

"So what's your point, Padfoot?" said James with a snort. "Come on, I haven't played Gobstones in far too long."

Mary watched the two boys go, and then turned back towards Lily. She was humming under her breath, summoning the scattered contents of her bag.

"Lily," Mary said with as much cheer as she could muster, "you can always talk to us, yeah?"

"About anything," Marlene chimed in. "We're here for you."

Lily turned to look at them, surprised. "I know that. That's what mates are for, right?"

Mary nodded. "Absolutely." She paid no attention to the conversation after that, because it suddenly hit her.

How had James known which bed was Lily's?

 

* * *

 

_"…tell a story that I cannot bear to hear."_


	6. Still January, 1978

_"Just 'cause I said it,_

_It don't mean that I meant it"_

 

* * *

 

Lily jogged through the corridors, weaving through chattering groups of students. It wasn't every day that she was late to a Prefect meeting, but today was one of those days. She glanced at her watch as she turned the corner. She was definitely late. She took some small comfort in the fact that she knew James would be late, too.

The crowd became thinner the closer she got to the disused classroom they used for their meetings. She slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall and putting her hands on her knees. She told herself that being late once wasn't too bad. It wouldn't happen again.

"Lily!"

She jumped, recognising the voice instantly. She scowled and stalked down the corridor, ignoring the boy following her. "I'm busy, Michael," she said.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk—"

"About what?" She stopped and whirled around to face him. "If this is about the shit you spouted while you were smashed, I don't want to hear it."

"I wanted to apologise for that."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked contrite, but she knew that he was no amateur when it came to getting what he wanted. "Why are you really here? If this is some misguided attempt to win me over—"

"Just stop it, Lily. I want to talk."

She snorted. "Yes, and the last time went wonderfully well."

He went scarlet at the reminder of their unceremonious break-up. "I did some really idiotic things."

Lily nodded. "Terrifically idiotic things." She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from continuing.

"But I was hoping—"

"That we could move past them?" she finished, derisive. He shrugged. "Jenny not enough for you, then?"

He sighed in exasperation. "No, it's not like that. Jenny and I—we're together, but it's not like..." He gestured towards her. "It's not like how we were before."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her hands automatically clenched into fists. "D'you think I'm stupid?" she said loudly. "You don't really expect me to buy this, do you?"

"Lily, listen—"

"No, Michael,  _you_  listen. We are  _done_. I'd rather date—" She paused to think of a suitably insulting person. The first thing that came to mind was the Giant Squid. But her tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, because she found herself saying, "I'd rather date James Potter than you."

Her words hit home. It was obvious from his expression that she couldn't have chosen better. He stared at her in astonishment, his mouth agape, She gave him a cool smile. The weight of her words might haunt her later, but she'd take what she could get. Turning on her heel, Lily strode away, keeping the same, even pace until she pushed open the door to the classroom. Everyone else was already inside, sitting down, and listening to James explain the patrolling pattern for the next month. As she stepped in, they all stared at her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, smiling apologetically. "Got a bit caught up. Go on," she added to James, who had stopped speaking. He nodded, and went on about cooperation between partners. Lily sat beside him, resting her chin in her hands and watching James as he spoke. He really was a good leader, she thought, as he explained the schedule they'd drawn up. She remembered the James of two years before, the reckless, immature boy. He'd changed—not that he wasn't still reckless and immature at times. But it was impossible to deny, or so she thought, the good that shone from him. She swallowed back an embarrassed smile at her own thoughts.

He noticed her looking, and as everyone picked up their schedules and strolled out, he gave her a questioning look. "Where were you? Is everything all right?"

"It was nothing," she said breezily. "Like I said, I got sidetracked. I had to do something, but it's done now."

He smiled. "I'd have thought you would be hyperventilating at your lateness." She rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned back. A Hufflepuff Fifth-Year asked him something about her schedule, and he turned to talk to her. Lily thought about what she'd said.  _I'd rather date James Potter than you._  No doubt word of it would've gotten out by now. At least, she thought with a smile, it wouldn't be a lie. It was the absolute, complete truth.

 

* * *

 

Marlene was slumped in the armchair by the fire in the Common Room when Remus came up to her, looking frantic. "What?" she said flatly, staring at the ceiling.

"She was late to the meeting today."

Marlene groaned and flipped onto her stomach, scrabbling for the armrest so she didn't slide off altogether. "Why?" she asked, her voice muffled by the armrest pressed against her face.

"She didn't say."

"Well, go ask James. She'd have told him." Marlene sighed. "This is exhausting. The teachers are trying to kill us with the amount of homework they give, and now we've got _this_ to worry about too. Why can't she just stop hiding it and date him properly so we can all get on with our lives?"

"Hey, Marlene," Meghan's voice said, and then stopped abruptly. "Is she all right?" Marlene assumed this was addressed to Remus.

"Things are a bit rough at the moment," he replied seriously.

"What is it, Meghan?" Marlene said, attempting to sit up.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask when our Defence essay's due, but I'll go ask someone else, it's all right—"

"Next Monday. Which reminds me, I've got to do that too." She groaned again. "Why's life so hard?"

"It  _is_  NEWT year," Meghan said, sounding slightly confused.

"I know. I just wish there wasn't so much drama all the time," Marlene muttered. "It's as if we've nothing better to do with our time."

Meghan laughed softly. "Maybe we don't."

"We definitely don't. We're a bunch of tossers, I tell you."

"Well...where's everyone else?"

"Ask Merlin, because no one ever knows," grumbled Marlene.

"She's having a bad day," Remus said apologetically. Marlene tried to sit up, but slumped back down until she was draped over the chair like a throw rug. "A  _very_  bad day," he said again, as she struggled.

"It's all right. I know how it feels," Meghan said sympathetically.

"It's a good thing you're both so nice, or I'd have thrown you into the fire by now." Remus and Meghan laughed, and Marlene smiled. Neither of them seemed to laugh very often, and it was good to know that she could make them smile.

"I'm glad that being nice does have its perks," Meghan joked.

"I'm just glad I'm not in the fire," said Remus wryly. They all laughed again, falling silent after a while. Marlene peered over the armrest at Remus. Making sure Meghan couldn't hear her, she said, "I'm actually going to ask James, I think."

"If you can manage to stand." His tone was light, but she could hear the worry under it.

"I'll do my best." She rolled over cautiously, and promptly fell to the floor. Groaning, she got to her feet. It took all of her willpower to stay standing and not drop into the chair again.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Meghan said, her eyes wide.

"Fine," Marlene grumbled. "I'm going to go look for James so I can push him into the fire. He's not even half as nice as you are."

She staggered out of the portrait-hole, nearly falling face-first. Shooting a glare back at the Fat Lady, she took off down the corridor. She was hardly twenty metres from the portrait when she heard James's voice.

"Have you told anyone yet?" he was asking.

"No. I thought we agreed it was best not to spread it around." To Marlene's surprise, it was Lily who answered him. They seemed to be together all the time. She was glued to the spot. This was the moment they'd know if James really was involved.

"Yeah, maybe it's best we keep it a secret for now," he conceded.

Marlene told herself they could be talking about absolutely anything in the world.

"Too many close calls for comfort this past week," Lily laughed. "We're terrible secret keepers."

"Then again," he said, his voice going soft so Marlene had to strain to hear his next words, "maybe it's best it's out in the open." He said something else she couldn't distinguish. There was a tense silence.

"Everyone's going to be furious," Lily said. Marlene could hear the smile in her voice, and her blood boiled. Did she think this was a joke?

"You had the right to keep it a secret," James said.

"We," Lily corrected.

"We," he agreed.

_We?_   What on earth did they mean?

"But they'll all know soon, yeah?" James continued.

"Of course. It's just nice, having a secret like this. Something that belongs to just you."

Their conversation became softer, but their footsteps were alarmingly close. Marlene moved as soundlessly as she could back to the Fat Lady and slipped into the Common Room with her mind in a daze. Glancing at where she'd been sitting before, she noticed that Meghan was gone but Remus still sat on the rug, leaning against the legs of a chair. Marlene sat next to him without saying a word.

"What happened?" he frowned. Marlene imagined that her confusion was clear on her face.

"I overheard James and Lily talking," she said. She was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"And? What did you hear?"

She shook her head, looking at the flickering flames ahead of them. "I don't know," she confessed.

 

* * *

 

_"People say crazy things_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it_

_Just 'cause you heard it…"_


	7. February, 1978

Mary poked at her food listlessly. The house elves were obviously angels, since she loved every single dish on the table. But what she'd seen that morning had put her off breakfast. Hell, she might not even be able to stomach lunch. The house elves were obviously evil, because they were torturing her.

She was pleased to see that most of the other seventh years looked as exhausted as she felt. It had been a trying week for them, with piles of homework and three surprise tests. _Three_ surprise tests…that was where Mary drew the line.

She was less than pleased when a sixth year sidled up to her and sat down beside her. The girl's name was Angie Harper, and she ticked off all of Mary's checkboxes on the list of things that defined annoying sixth years. She was nosy, airheaded, had a high-pitched voice, didn't like the Beatles, and, worst of all, she had once said that Evan Rosier had 'brooding sexiness.' Mary had a low tolerance for sixth years in general, but to her, Angie Harper was the devil in a sixteen-year-old's body.

"Morning, Mary!" Angie chirped.

Mary struggled with the urge to fling pumpkin juice on her. A voice like that was far too much of a strain on her ears this early in the day. "Angie," she muttered, glaring at a strawberry on her plate.

"The strawberries are simply lovely, aren't they?" Angie said. "It's amazing how they taste so good even though they're not in season. I bet the house elves have some sort of magic to keep them that way."

"Mmhmm," Mary said in response.

"Speaking of strawberries, did you hear what Elsa Greene did last night?"

Mary had no idea what strawberries had to do with Elsa Greene, and no particular desire to find out. She tuned out Angie's chatter, spearing the strawberry with her fork and popping it into her mouth. Angie was right; they did taste fantastic.

"—and her boyfriend was sitting right there! Imagine how embarrassing that must have been!"

Mary served herself more strawberries, savouring the sweet taste on her tongue. Now all she needed was chocolate and her day would drastically improve.

"—Fred Jones said that Gabrielle Abbott told him all about it—"

Swallowing another strawberry, Mary treated herself to fantasies of stabbing Angie in the eye with her fork. She'd have to get a new one to eat with after that, she reflected sadly.

"—and Lily Evans and James Potter—"

Mary choked on her strawberry. "Sorry?"

Angie stopped talking and shot her a smile. "I said, they're totally dating now."

"Of course they aren't," Mary said dismissively.

"But I heard she told Michael Gray that she'd rather date James than him."

"Well, yeah, Michael was a tosser. She'd rather date anyone than him." Mary shrugged.

"Oh." Angie frowned. "Everyone's speculating about it, though."

Mary discreetly turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. Jenny Mulligan was there with her friends, but Michael was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me," she said to Angie briskly, and she rose from the Gryffindor table. She strode up to Michael's friends and tapped one boy's shoulder. He looked more than a little startled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you seen Michael?"

He shrugged, looking around at the group around him. They all shook their heads. "Not since last night, no."

Mary hoped she would not lose her tenacious hold on the strawberries in her stomach. "Thanks," she muttered and hurried out of the Great Hall. She pushed her way back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about the events of the morning. She had tossed and turned all night, and found herself awake at some ungodly hour. When she'd tried to go back to sleep, Meghan had woken up, gotten dressed, and left to do some studying. Then, Marlene had stumbled around noisily, and headed out to fly some laps around the pitch. It had been eerily quiet after that but Mary was still wide awake. So she had climbed out of bed, thinking that if she was going to be awake, she might as well do something useful. And as she was making her way to the bathroom, she stepped on cloth. Frowning, she had looked down to see a pair of shorts. Lily's shorts. And Lily's bra. And Lily's panties. And someone else's shorts.

Mary had been downstairs ever since.

But she was gathering what courage she had, and now, she stormed up to their dorm filled with anger. Why hadn't Lily just talked to them? Then they could have worked it out together and there would never have been any secret-keeping. Merlin, she was finding out things through sixth year gossips! She had had enough. It was time she confronted them, and it was time they faced her.

She stepped into the dorm and walked over to Lily's bed, her heart thudding in anticipation. She supposed the most dramatic way to do it would be to yank the hangings open, but that way, she'd also risk seeing them. She tugged on the scarlet cloth hesitantly. It didn't give. Charmed, she realised grimly. She tiptoed to the bathroom, pressing her ear against the door. She could hear the water running and the sound of Meghan humming over it. She would have to do this quickly. She came to stand by the bed again and took a deep breath.

"Lily? Why did you charm your hangings shut?"

There was a pause before Lily answered. "I didn't want to be interrupted," she said.

Of course not, thought Mary. "Really? Nothing you want to tell me?"

"No." This time the reply came almost immediately.

Mary wished she wouldn't be so difficult. It would be so much easier if she just came out with the truth. "Then why is your bra lying on the ground?"

"I took it off?" Lily said.

"And your shorts?"

"It was hot."

Mary sighed, putting her hands on her hips even though she knew Lily couldn't see her. "This has gone on for far too long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this—you and _him_!" Mary said loudly.

Lily didn't say anything for a while. "I can explain—"

"You bloody well can't. How long has this been going on?"

"Four months, I think." She sounded guilty and apologetic. Mary forgot to be angry for a moment because the words stunned her. Four months?  _Four months?_

"Four months!" she repeated, outraged. "That's horrible! I thought you were above this sort of thing—"

"Wait—"

But Mary refused to stop. Lily was the one who usually lectured her about morals—and now look at her. "It's vile and hypocritical and—how could you?! He has a girlfriend—you broke up—"

"Hang on," Lily interrupted. "Who are you talking about?"

"You and Michael Gray!" Oh, Merlin, she didn't want to be sick, she wasn't going to be sick, she _wasn't_ —

"Me and—" To Mary's shock, Lily burst into laughter. "I haven't been sneaking around with that tosser!"

"You haven't?" Mary said, dumbfounded. All those months they'd been wrong. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. Mary wanted to dance a jig around the room. But then her eyes found the mysterious pair of shorts. "Then... Who's in there?" She practically held her breath in anticipation.

"Why do girls wake up so early?" a muffled voice said. Mary strained to identify it, but she couldn't place it.

"Shut up, you," muttered Lily. "You're welcome to go back to sleep."

There was only one person Lily spoke to like that. Mary had to bite her lip to keep back the excitement. "No, I have to see who he is!"

"In a state of undress such as this? I'm flattered, Macdonald."

And that was when she knew for sure. So she did the logical thing.

She screamed.

She heard the bathroom door open and Lily was shouting at her, but she ignored it— _because Lily was in the same bed as James Potter_. With their clothing flung all around it. Which meant—Mary was not sure if she should be disgusted or happy.

"Mary, what is _wrong_ with you?" yelled Lily.

"Lily," said Mary, holding in her excitement. "You obviously do not understand the momentousness of the...moment. There is one James Potter in your bed—"

"Did you just say James Potter in her bed?" Meghan said suddenly. Lily groaned, and James gave a muffled grunt. Mary nodded excitedly and raced out of the door.

"Marlene bloody McKinnon, have I got news for you!" she crowed. Marlene was sitting with Peter, Remus, and Sirius, playing Exploding Snap.

"Shh, Mary, I'm trying to focus!" Marlene said. "I've got to win this, or Sirius will be supreme champion for the second time in a row."

Sirius gave a smug smile. "You can try, McKinnon, but you can never beat me."

"My news is more important than a stupid game of Exploding Snap!" Mary protested loudly.

"The Exploding Snap championship is a matter of life or death," said Remus, deadpan.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly think James and Lily shagging is of some import!" she snapped impatiently. As if to emphasise her statement, the pack of cards burst with a bang. The entire Common Room fell silent. "Oh, shit. I don't think I was supposed to do that."

Peter shrugged. "It's a bit too late now."

"They did what?" Marlene said.

"You heard me. Go see for yourself."

"I'd rather not, thanks." She made a face. "So, all this time it was— _James_?"

"Well, that explains it," said Remus, his eyes wide. "It certainly makes more sense than Michael Gray."

Sirius stared at the burning pack of cards. "Ha, you lost! I am now supreme champion—again!"

"That's not fair, Mary distracted me!"

"I thought you'd want to know!" Mary said.

"Not during Exploding Snap!"

"But what if they date?" Mary's eyes widened at the possibility. "Oh, Merlin, imagine that!"

Remus made a face. "I imagine it'd involve a lot of kissing, especially during mealtimes."

"Now that you mention it, I can picture it too. Ugh," Mary grimaced. "I still think it's great. It makes for a pretty good story, you know, how they didn't get along at all, and suddenly, they're doing  _this—_ "

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe they just started to get along."

"Or maybe bickering was their version of foreplay," Marlene snorted.

Mary pouted. "None of you are as excited as I am," she said accusingly.

"Because it happens all the time," Sirius said. "Couples get together, couples break up, couples get married, couples get divorced. They're nothing special, Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I think you're wrong."

"Suit yourself."

But this time, Mary was right.

 

* * *

 

_"But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."_


End file.
